


Umbra

by UnhinderedDreams



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Adult Kat, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chocolate Box Exchange, Chocolate Box Exchange 2021, Gen, Kat's a Member of the San Francisco House, Legacy Member Kat, Magic, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhinderedDreams/pseuds/UnhinderedDreams
Summary: Kat and Nick face an unknown threat.
Relationships: Nick Boyle & Katherine Corrigan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Umbra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



Nick gently pushed some hair off of Kat's face and carefully examined the burgeoning bruise on her forehead before checking her eyes.

They had just wrapped up a deadly haunting when they were attacked by an unknown force. Everything in the room had went flying, and Kat was brained by a candelabrum of all things. She had managed to chant a weakened, all-encompassing incantation, that banished the mysterious entity, before she collapsed.

"I'm okay, Nick. You can let me up." She tried to stand.

"Kat, honey, you were unconscious. You could have a concussion."

"Ugh, I said I'm fine. We can't waste any more time. That banishment spell won't hold it at bay for long. We need to—"

A distant howling sounded.

"Hurry, Nick! We need to get outside."

An icy chill permeated the air and shadows overtook the light. Their race to the door was all but halted as their movements became sluggish when they were hit with an extreme case of lethargy.

Nick fell to his knees nearly taking Kat down with him. "Nick!" Kat struggled to help Nick get back up on to his feet.

Off balance, Nick swayed dangerously before he leaned heavily against the wall. "Go on without me, Kat. I'll catch up."

"Nick, no! I won't leave you."

Nick looked Kat in the eye. "I'll just slow you down. I'm too much of a hindrance in this state." He shuddered and nearly fell again as if to prove his point. "You can do this, Kat."

Another protest died on her lips, and Kat looked at Nick one final time before she inched her way forward using the wall as a guide. The farther Kat walked, the more she felt like she was trudging through quicksand.

At last her perseverance paid off, and she reached the outer door. Kat spent several moments fighting with the uncooperative door before she finally succeeded and jerked it open.

The sun on her face rejuvenated Kat, and she made a beeline for the yard. However, before she reached her destination, Kat was surrounded by several dust devils and mocking laughter.

Kat ignored the distractions—and the growing sense of darkness—and pushed onward. She reached the grass and knelt down. Digging her fingers into the earth, Kat felt a surge of power. Violent gusts of wind attacked Kat, but with her core recharged she was able to repel them. Kat chanted, steadily building up to a fully charged banishment and containment spell.

Thunder boomed and lightning crackled. A harsh downpour started, yet Kat remained untouched.

Kat uttered the final syllable and a bright light spread outward. The storm cleared as suddenly as it had appeared, and it was once more a calm, beautiful autumn day.

The danger had passed.

Nick stumbled out of the house, and a radiant Kat ran to him. "It's over, Nick. We won."

Nick grinned at Kat. "I knew you could do it. Now, let's get outta here."

As they walked to the car, a soft breeze ruffled Kat's hair, and a honeyed voice whispered on the wind, "Soon, princess, soon."


End file.
